List of RKO Pictures films
This is a partial list of films produced, co-produced, and/or distributed by Radio Pictures or RKO. 1920s * Stray (1928) * Einstein's Drawing (1928) * Well! It's A Gold Killer (1928) * Syncopation (1929) * Street Girl (1929) * Side Street (1929) * Rio Rita (1929) * The Very Idea (1929) * The Delightful Rogue (1929) * Half Marriage (1929) * Night Parade (1929) * Jazz Heaven (1929) * Tanned Legs (1929) * The Vagabond Lover (1929) * Black and Tan (1929) * Dance Hall (1929) 1930s * Hit the Deck (1930; with Technicolor sequences) * Dixiana (1930; with Technicolor sequences) * The Cuckoos (1930; with Technicolor sequences) * Leathernecking (1930; with Technicolor sequences) * Half Shot at Sunrise (1930) * Check and Double Check (1930) * Alias French Gertie (1930) * Until Love Comes Along (1930) * Lawful Larceny (1930) * Hook, Line and Sinker (1930) * Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren)* (1931–1933; distribution only; produced by Van Beuren Studios) * Cimarron (1931) (Academy Award for Best Picture, the first one for a Western film) * The Runaround (1931; first all-Technicolor RKO production) * Beau Ideal (1931) * Fanny Foley Herself (1931; second all-Technicolor RKO production) * Bird of Paradise (1932) * The Most Dangerous Game (1932) * What Price Hollywood? (1932) * The Lost Squadron (1932) * Flying Down to Rio (1933) * King Kong (1933) * Little Women (1933) * Morning Glory (1933) * The Son of Kong (1933) * Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (1933) * The Gay Divorcee (1934) * The Informer (1935) * Man of Two Worlds (1934) * Of Human Bondage (1934) * Sing and Like It (1934) * Alice Adams (1935) * Becky Sharp (1935; first feature entirely in new three-strip Technicolor) * The Last Days of Pompeii (1935) * Roberta (1935) * Top Hat (1935) * Walking on Air (1936) * Swing Time (1936) * Shall We Dance (1937) * Stage Door (1937) * Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons (1937; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Bringing Up Baby (1938) * Room Service* (1938) * Gunga Din (1939) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame '' (1939) * ''Love Affair (1939) * The Flying Deuces* (1939; distribution only; produced by Boris Morros Productions) 1940s * Kitty Foyle (1940) * Killer Shock (1940) * Yip Manners (1940) (first RKO animated feature film) * Pinocchio (1940; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * My Favorite Wife (1940) * Fantasia (1940; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Stranger on the Third Floor (1940) * Ball of Fire (1941; distribution only; produced by Samuel Goldwyn Productions) * Citizen Kane (1941; distribution only; produced by Mercury Theatre) * The Devil and Daniel Webster (1941) * The Reluctant Dragon (1941; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Little Foxes (1941; distribution only; produced by Samuel Goldwyn Productions) * Dumbo (1941; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Obliging Young Lady (1941) * Suspicion (1941) * The Big Street (1942) * Cat People (1942) * Bambi (1942; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Magnificent Ambersons (1942) * Saludos Amigos (1942; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Pride of the Yankees (1942; distribution only; produced by Samuel Goldwyn Productions) * Around the World (1943) * I Walked with a Zombie (1943) * Mr.Lucky (1943) * This Land Is Mine (1943) * Gangway for Tomorrow (1943) * Murder, My Sweet (1944) * The Three Caballeros (1944; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) * Dick Tracy* (1945) * Warshake Showdown (1945) * The Best Years of Our Lives (1946; distribution only; produced by Samuel Goldwyn Productions) * It's a Wonderful Life (1946; distribution only; produced by Liberty Films) * Dick Tracy vs. Cueball* (1946) * The Stranger* (1946; distribution only; produced by International Pictures) * Make Mine Music (1946; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Notorious (1946) * The Spiral Staircase (1946) * Without Reservations (1946) * Tomorrow Is Forever (1946; distribution only; produced by International Pictures) * Song of the South (1946; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Bishop's Wife (1947; distribution only; produced by Samuel Goldwyn Productions) * Dick Tracy's Dilemma* (1947) * Dick Tracy Meets Gruesome* (1947) * Crossfire (1947) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Out of the Past (1947) * Mourning Becomes Electra (1947) * Every Girl Should Be Married (1948) * Fort Apache (1948) * Melody Time (1948; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * I Remember Mama (1948) * Joan of Arc (1948; distribution only) * They Live by Night (1948) * So Dear to My Heart (1948; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Boy With Green Hair (1948) * Western Heritage (1948) * Seattle Muscles (1948) * Roseanna McCoy (1949; distribution only; produced by Samuel Goldwyn Productions) * The Big Steal (1949) * The Set-Up (1949) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949) * The Window (1949) * Bride for Sale (1949; distribution only; produced by Crest Productions) 1950s * Our Very Own (1950; distribution only; produced by Samuel Goldwyn Productions) * The Secret Fury (1950; distribution only) * Cinderella (1950; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Treasure Island (1950; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * His Kind of Woman (1951) * Alice in Wonderland (1951; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Happy Go Lovely* (1951; U.S. distribution only; produced by Excelsior Films) * Rashomon* (1951; U.S. distribution only; produced by Daiei Motion Picture Company) * The Thing (1951; distribution only; produced by Winchester Pictures Corporation) * Toxic (1951) * Angel Face (1952) * The Lusty Men (1952) * Macao (1952) * The Narrow Margin (1952) * On Dangerous Ground (1952) * Sudden Fear (1952) * The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Peter Pan (1953; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Hitch-Hiker (1953) * The Sword and the Rose (1953; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue (1953; distribution only; produced by Walt Disney Productions) * The Hunt Begins (1954) * The Mythical Genie (1954) * The Electronic Lady (1954) * Yip Squeaky Giant (1954) * Spelling Lady (1955) * The Challenge (1955) * Texas Lady (1955) * Oklahoma! (1955; distribution only, and only for its first run; distributed for its second run by 20th Century Fox) * The Conqueror (1956) * Bundle of Joy (1956) * While the City Sleeps (1956; distribution only) * Last Killer Heroes (1957) * Shade and the Ground (1957) * Run of the Arrow (1957, production only, distributed by Universal-International) * Last Decline Code (1957) * Target! Target! Target! (1957) * Honor of Students (1957) * The Spraying Bugs (1957) * The Lady Giant (1958) * The Naked and the Dead (1958, production only, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) * Skyland (1958) * Ghostly Man (1958) * One Woman Get Killed (1959) * Dynamic Zombies (1959) * Muffin Battle (1959) (last film to credit RKO Radio Pictures) * No! No! No! (1959) (first film to credit RKO Teleradio Pictures) * Sweet Power Lady (1959) 1960s * Monster Lady (1960) * Cat Yet Paper (1960) * Guns (1960) * Grey the Radiotower (1960) * Ice (1961) * Melter (1961) * Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (1961) * Those Hillbillies Better Not Come Back (1961) * From Method to Madness (1961) * Moon Lady (1961) * Ron the Reindeer (1962) * Jason Bone: The Rampage Toy (1962) * Last Kill (1962) * Ghostly Man 2 (1962) * Ghosk (1963) * Jason Bone: You Kill the Woman (1963) * Casino Man (1963) * Die (1963) * Jason Bone: You Are The Good Man (1964) * Rio Rita (1964) (Remake of the 1929 classic Rio Rita) * Alien Shock (1964) (last RKO film in black-and-white, all subsequent films are in color) * Local Broadcast (1964) * Jason Bone: Hack Rings (1965) * York City (1965) * Ramperman (1965) * The Crazy Jumping Cows (1965) * He's Raining (1965) * Visual Man (1966) * Jason Bone: Twilight Pony (1966) * Einstein's Little Drawing (1966) * In Space... (1966) * Red Hair Fingers (1966) * Jason Bone: The Sailor Phantom (1967) * The Pets' Traveling Adventure (1967) * Bonus Man (1967) * Make Clare (1967) * Ninja Theory (1967) * Wrath (1968) * Jason Bone: 2006 (1968) * Rocking Fire (1968) * The 21st Century Lived Oceans (1968) * Light in the Ocean (1969) * Jason Bone: 2030 (1969) (last film to credit RKO Teleradio Pictures) * Under the Sea (1969) (first film to credit RKO Pictures) * Burger Off! (1969) * I'm the Ninja (1969) * Sea Name (1969) 1970s *''Jason Bone: Last Wood'' (1970) *''Mistakes'' (1970) *''Place to Be'' (1970) *''Shocking'' (1970) *''Jason Bone: Last Alone'' (1971) *''Whoa!'' (1971) *''Place to Be II'' (1971) *''Swallow'' (1971) *''The Black Tower'' (1971) *''Laserman'' (1972) *''Place to Be III'' (1972) *''Scrap'' (1972) *''K is for King'' (1972) *''Jason Bone: Reborn'' (1973) *''Kong'' (1973) *''I Walked with a Zombie'' (1973) (Remake of I Walked with a Zombie) *''The Generals'' (1973) *''2125'' (1973) *''Dragon Race'' (1973) *''Son of the Generals'' (1974) *''Our Hero Solve'' (1974) *''Princesses'' (1974) *''The Airlight Zone'' (1974) *''Grandma's Lady'' (1974) *''Jason Bone: 2002'' (1974) *''Distressal'' (1974) *''Grandma's Lady II'' (1975) *''Funky Fans'' (1975) *''Higher Kong'' (1975) *''Movie 424'' (1975) *''Epic King'' (1975) *''Move!'' (1975) *''No Place for Sneaky Lions'' (1976) *''Friday'' (1976) *''The Electric Company Movie'' (1976) *''Dogs from Space'' (1976) *''Thumb Up!'' (1976) *''Coughing Disruptions'' (1976) *''Neon Lighters'' (1976) *''Jason Bone: 2013'' (1977) *''My Alien is Rob'' (1977) *''Batted'' (1977) *''The Moon Crescent'' (1977) *''Inch the Wombat'' (1977) *''All Light'' (1978) *''Knome'' (1978) *''Strawberry's Fruit Stand'' (1978) *''Lighty Rich'' (1978) *''The Beach House'' (1978) *''Madrigal Meridian'' (1978, based on the Tangerine Dream music) *''Volume 3'' (1978) *''Color Surge'' (1978) *''The Tower of the Apes'' (1978) *''The Red Egg'' (1978) *''Hunter Hero'' (1979) *''Combat'' (1979) *''Yeah!'' (1979) *''Jason Bone: 2020'' (1979) *''Buffalo Vampire'' (1979) *''Time Diaster'' (1979) 1980s *''Dave the Giant Killer'' (1980) *''Yip X'' (1980) *''Jason Bone: Golden F'' (1980) (final Jason Bone film) *''Warbling'' (1980) *''Agent Grey'' (1980) *''Dragon Warriors'' (1980) *''Route Cars'' (1980) *''Little Blue'' (1981) *''Rupert's Tower'' (1981) *''Last Jungle'' (1981) *''Last Page'' (1981) *''Rampagements'' (1981) *''Die Body'' (1981) *''Carbon Copy'' (1981) *''Alien Battle'' (1981) *''Defender'' (1981) *''The Border'' (1982) *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (1982) *''The White Stalkings'' (1982) *''Pink Bear'' (1982) *''Danger Island'' (1982) *''Bad Kids Don't Care'' (1982) *''Cat People'' (1982) (Remake of Cat People) *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' (1982) *''Golden Funny Killer'' (1982) *''Drive Dream'' (1982) *''Danny McGuire'' (1982) *''D.C. Cab'' (1983) *''Underneath the Planet'' (1983) *''Foxyland'' (1983) *''The Brass Ring'' (1983) *''Streets of Fire'' (1984) *''The Twin-light Zone'' (1984) *''The Evil Leprechaun'' (1984) *''The Castle Hero'' (1984) *''Jump!'' (1984) *''Plenty'' (1985) *''Crazy Map'' (1985) *''Zombie Quest'' (1985) *''The Blood Freezer'' (1985) *''Atlantis'' (1985) *''Alien Planet'' (1985) *''Long Tails'' (1985) *''Gran Turismo'' (1985) *''The New Whopper?'' (1985) *''The Island Triumph'' (1985) *''The Diamond Blox'' (1985) *''Deep'' (1985) *''The Hard of Monkeys'' (1986) *''Half Moon Street'' (1986) *''Koala Kings'' (1986) *''Edge of the Lion'' (1986) *''Warrior Dogs: The Movie'' (1986) *''Mesmerized'' (1986) *''Cinema Concerto: The Musical'' (1986) *''Space Clash'' (1986) *''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers: The Movie'' (1986) *''ThunderCats: The Movie'' (1986) *''The Magic Christmas Tree'' (1986, remake of The Magic Christmas Tree) *''Hamburger Hill'' (1987) *''The Lighthorsemen'' (1987) *''Hot Pursuit'' (1987) *''Campus Man'' (1987) *''Dark Age'' (1987) *''Fight in All'' (1987) *''Space Mixvaders'' (1987) *''Space Aliens'' (1987) *''Monster Fighting Fires'' (1987) *''SilverHawks: The Movie'' (1987) *''TigerSharks: The Movie'' (1987) *''One Day in the Old West'' (1987) *''Texas Cowboy'' (1988) *''Madrigal Meridian'' (1988, remake of 1978 movie) *''Metropolis Street Racer'' (1988) *''Diet'' (1988) *''The Froglight Zone'' (1988) *''Video Night'' (1988) *''Shocking Frogs'' (1988) *''Showdown Rangers'' (1988, co-production with Malofilm) *''Bounce'' (1988) *''Smashtoy'' (1988) *''Die by the Ghoulies'' (1988) *''Chopnight Aliens'' (1988) *''The Clock Switch'' (1988) *''Gran Turismo 2'' (1988) *''Danger Island: Part II'' (1989) *''The Jason Bone Legacy'' (1989) *''Shark and Teeth'' (1989) *''The New Nose'' (1989) *''Hot Wheels'' (1989) *''Cat Castle'' (1989) *''Deadblob'' (1989) *''The Stupid Log'' (1989) *''Cats'' (1989) *''Ralph vs. Pigs'' (1989) 1990s *''False Identity'' (1990) *''The Goblight Zone'' (1990) *''Betty Boop and the Center of the Triumph Island'' (1990) *''Lantern Hill'' (1990) *''Green Jungle'' (1990) *''Book of the Skeleton'' (1990) *''A Monkey Christmas'' (1990) *''3665'' (1990) *''Count Duckula: The Movie'' (1990) *''The Night Creature'' (1990) *''Squeak, Pike, and Flour'' (1990) *''Space Cars'' (1990) *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1990) *''Proto-hype'' (1991) *''Mafia'' (1991, co-production with Trimark Pictures, Malofilm Studio and Tristar Pictures) *''It's a Christmas Life'' (1991) *''The 5th Level'' (1991) *''Buzz Worlds'' (1991) *''Tombstone Cats'' (1991) *''The Death Hole'' (1991) *''Slam World'' (1992) *''Laws of Gravity'' (1992) *''A Cowboy Toy'' (1992) *''Ghostly Heroes'' (1992) *''Escape from Danger Island'' (1992) *''Starlight Express'' (1992) *''Volcano: World Domination'' (1992) *''Die by the Ghoulies II'' (1992) *''Cue'' (1992, co-production) *''Marshmallow Blast'' (1992) *''Chopnight Aliens II'' (1992) *''Don't Tattletale: A Cautionary Tale for People Who Report Others' Wrongdoings'' (1992) *''The Racoon Night'' (1992) *''Gran Turismo 3'' (1992) *''Nitwitz'' (1992) *''It's All True'' (1993) *''Doing Papers That Quick'' (1993) *''Halo'' (1993) *''Dark Sky'' (1993) *''The Big Failure'' (1993) *''The Australian Islands'' (1993) *''Project Gotham Racing'' (1994) *''Beaverman'' (1994) *''Fire'' (1994) *''Cop'' (1994) *''Attack of the Planets'' (1994) *''Cimarron'' (1994) (Remake of Cimarron) *''Jail Trouble'' (1994) *''Streakman'' (1994) *''The Sister of Two Cousins'' (1995) *''Lisa's Ninja'' (1995) *''A Kid in Ladyland'' (1995) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1995) *''Pumpstart'' (1995) *''King of the Tower'' (1995) *''Creepy Broadcast'' (1995) *''Die by the Ghoulies III'' (1995) *''Double 4x4'' (1995) *''Escape from Chicago'' (1995) *''GunTurbo'' (1995) *''The Legend of the Lost Planet'' (1995) *''The King of Fighters'' (1995) *''Stolen Nightmares'' (1995) *''Sylvan'' (1995) *''Mars: The Live from Hell'' (1995) *''Gran Turismo 4'' (1995) *''Nancy'' (1996) *''Mafia II'' (1996, co-production with Trimark Pictures, Malofilm Studio and Tristar Pictures) *''The Ghostwriter Movie'' (1996) *''Volcano: Aftershock in Denver'' (1996) *''Toko World'' (1996) *''Holiday Affair'' (1996) *''Milk & Money'' (1996) *''Splat Run 2000'' (1996) *''Bulk and Skull and the Unholy Potato'' (1996) *''My Leg Hurts'' (1996) *''Nintendo v. Sega: A True Lawsuit'' (1996) *''Project Gotham Racing 2'' (1997) *''Green Rock Bash'' (1997) *''No Bird Calls'' (1997) *''Pipsy the Mouse: The Movie'' (1997) *''The Adventures of Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (1997) *''Frosty the Snowman: The Movie'' (1997) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs: The Movie'' (1997) *''Fish vs. Eagles'' (1997) *''DJSA'' (1997) *''Hits vs. Cats'' (1997) *''The Tomb in Space'' (1997) *''Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie'' (1997) *''The Frogs Escape'' (1997) *''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998) *''Dragon Warrior'' (1998) *''4555'' (1998) *''Yoshi's Story'' (1998) *''Little Lulu'' (1998) *''Hell's Fire'' (1998) *''Stupid Penguin'' (1998) *''Silly Sharks'' (1998) *''An Canadian Wolfgirl in New England'' (1998) *''Blue Eagle'' (1998) *''Dark Park'' (1998) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1998) *''Die by the Ghoulies IV'' (1998) *''Escape from the Jungle'' (1998) *''IMAX Combat Adventures'' (1998) *''Jail Trouble II'' (1998) *''Super Mario Conquest'' (1998) *''Renamizations'' (1998) *''Planet Wars'' (1998) *''Nitwitz 2'' (1998) *''Hypnotic Lady'' (1999) *''Country Bill'' (1999) *''Fat Fruits'' (1999) *''Kirby's Dirty Dancing'' (1999) *''ButterLady'' (1999) *''SuperTed'' (1999) *''System Shock'' (1999) *''Elvis: The Legacy'' (1999, co-production with Sun Records, RKO Music Films and Columbia Pictures) *''Sylvan: Part II'' (1999) *''Benjamin Franklin: A History Film'' (1999) *''Bleed! Bleed! Bleed!'' (1999) *''Dust in Dream'' (1999) *''Fat Fruits'' (1999) *''Groam Extended'' (1999) *''The Eagle and the Hawk'' (1999) *''System Shock'' (1999) *''Shaking Risk'' (1999) 2000s *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: The Movie'' (2000) *''Phantom Blue Ball'' (2000) *''Republicca Presente: La Historia da Chanel 9!'' (2000) *''Project Gotham Racing 3'' (2000) *''Freezed-Up Clouds'' (2000) *''Crowd'' (2000) *''Duel Guy'' (2000) *''Chip 'n Dale'' (2000) *''Operation in Order'' (2000) *''1942'' (2000) *''566 Work'' (2000) *''Alert All'' (2000) *''Dullsky'' (2000) *''Homejay'' (2000) *''Waterlegs'' (2000) *''The 1995-96 American Government Shutdown Story'' (2000) *''The Castle Creeper'' (2000) *''Gran Turismo 5'' (2000) *''Soul Dance'' (2001) *''Satellite Man'' (2001) *''Racing Fast and Ghostly Cheese'' (2001) *''Return to Danger Island'' (2001) *''Kirby and Eggman'' (2001) *''Pre-Cert UK?'' (2001, co-production with BBC Films) *''Hutland5'' (2001) *''Chorlton and the Wheelies: The Movie'' (2001) *''Dragon Tales: The Search for the 15 Keys'' (2001) *''Die by the Ghoulies V: The Final Chapter'' (2001) *''Grifth World'' (2001) *''Yoshi vs. Pizza Hut: A Lame Lawsuit'' (2001) *''Musical Jamie'' (2001) *''Kim's Toy'' (2002) *''Sweet Heart'' (2002) *''Mafia III'' (2002, co-production with Lionsgate, StudioCanal and Tristar Pictures) *''Goodnight Moon'' (2002) *''Timothy Goes to School: The Great Adventure!'' (2002) *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' (2002) *''The Lost Cats'' (2002) *''Ritual'' (2002) *''Going to Choir'' (2002) *''BlobHum'' (2002) *''Here He Comes'' (2002) *''The Teenage Hyperactive Girl'' (2002) *''Sagwa: The Movie'' (2002) *''Sheriff Selections'' (2002) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox: The Movie'' (2002) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: The Movie'' (2002) *''This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes: The Movie'' (2002) *''Nitwitz 3'' (2002) *''The Gin Game'' (2003) *''Monica's Gang: The Movie'' (2003) *''It's Your 1st Movie, Arthur!'' (2003) *''Rocko's Modern Life: The Movie'' (2003) *''Never Gonna Dance'' (2003) *''Caillou's BIG Movie!'' (2003) *''Sylvan: Part III'' (2003) *''Shade'' (2003) *''Project Gotham Racing 4'' (2003) *''Mystery Purge'' (2003) *''Save the Planet'' (2003) *''Creature Frogless'' (2003) *''Die by the Ghoulies VI: A New Beginning'' (2003) *''The Night War'' (2003) *''Snow White: A True Story'' (2003) *''Gran Turismo 6'' (2003) *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation M.O.V.I.E.'' (2004) *''Halloween Store'' (2004) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (2004) *''School Science'' (2004) *''Online Crash'' (2004) *''The Scratch from Nightmare'' (2004) *''Mr. Bill's Halloween Party'' (2004) *''Guild'' (2005) *''A Night with Three Pigs'' (2005) *''Randy's Tribune'' (2005) *''Ninja UK Killer'' (2005) *''The American Dream'' (2005, distribution only) *''Kirby vs. Woody Woodpecker: A False Lawsuit'' (2005) *''Monica's Gang: The Monic-quel'' (2005) *''In Living Color: The Movie'' (2005) *''Smashing Drive'' (2005) *''Citizen Kane'' (2006, co-production with WWE Films) *''Banana Killer'' (2006) *''Here Comes Darko'' (2006) *''Laura Smiles'' (2006) *''Die by the Ghoulies VII'' (2006) *''Friday, October 13th'' (2006) *''Lost Raiders'' (2006) *''Planet Newcastle'' (2006) *''Are We Done Yet?'' (2007, co-production with Revolution Studios, Cube Vision and Columbia Pictures) (Remake of Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House) *''The Codex 632'' (2007, co-production with Constantin Film and Screen Gems) *''Last Kill'' (2007) *''Groundhog Lady'' (2007) *''Night of the Vampires'' (2007) *''Christmas Beep'' (2007) *''Wrong King'' (2007) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (2007) *''Monica's Gang: The Another Monic-quel'' (2007) *''Shout and Wake Up!'' (2008) *''David Legacy'' (2008) *''The Incredible Shrinking Garfield'' (2008) *''Over Nine Thousand Toasters: The Movie'' (2008) *''You Can Go Bananas'' (2008) *''Super Sonic Killers'' (2008) *''Ruby Gloom: The Movie'' (2008) *''Angry Madness'' (2008) *''Dum-De-Dum'' (2008) *''The Kraftwerk Movie'' (2008) *''StuporBird'' (2008) *''O'Grady: The Movie'' (2008) *''Toontopia - The Gates Open'' (2008) *''Black Buster'' (2008) *''Day of the Kitty'' (2009) *''Abyss of Nothingness: The Movie'' (2009) *''Beyond a Reasonable Doubt'' (2009) *''God's Formula'' (2009, co-production with Constantin Film and Screen Gems) *''The PGR Legacy'' (2009) *''First Flight'' (2009) *''Beeper Major'' (2009) *''Growing Up Creepie: The Movie'' (2009) *''The Blizzard from Nowhere'' (2009) *''Alpha 44444'' (2009) *''Shadows'' (2009) *''Beautiful as White'' (2009) 2010s *''Zombie Don't Eat Hogs'' (2010) *''The Invincibles Soccer Club: Road to Africa'' (2010) *''Ape'' (2010) *''2090'' (2010) *''The Sea Phantom'' (2010) *''Paranormal Princess'' (2010) *''National Lampoon's The Kimsons'' (2010) *''Super Bickers'' (2010) *''East Fry'' (2010) *''Toontopia 2 - The Haunted House'' (2010) *''Detention Level 1'' (2010) *''The First Day of School'' (2010) *''ZAP!'' (2011) *''Digital Kills'' (2011) *''A New Whisper'' (2011) *''Donald Tump'' (2011) *''Danger Island: The Final Chapter'' (2011) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (2011) *''National Lampoon's Creepy TV Sets'' (2011) *''National Lampoon's Mad Parrots'' (2011) *''Jak and Daxter: The Legend of the Lost Critters'' (2011) *''The Seventh Seal'' (2011, co-production with Constantin Film and Screen Gems) *''Iron Avoid'' (2011) *''Halloween Legs'' (2011) *''Pixel Pockets'' (2011) *''1970s Approvals Only'' (2011) *''Die by the Ghoulies VIII'' (2011) *''Falling Figures'' (2011) *''The Big Outbreak'' (2011) *''World Cats'' (2011) *''Sharkbones'' (2011) *''The Sanders Show'' (2011) *''Europe: I'm Papa'' (2011) *''A Witch's Picture Show'' (2011) *''A Late Quartet'' (2012, co-production with Entertainment One) *''Funny Lady'' (2012) *''Shocking Girl'' (2012) *''Sovieti'' (2012) *''Fractured Ladies'' (2012) *''Avatar Man'' (2012) *''EShowdown'' (2012) *''Dynamic Blades'' (2012) *''200 Choices'' (2012) *''Confused.com: The Movie'' (2012) *''Red Roses, Red Creatures'' (2012) *''Toontopia 3 - The Night Claws'' (2012) *''2013'' (2012) *''Reality Check'' (2012) *''Sam Exits'' (2013) *''Lesson Number Nine'' (2013) *''Mafia IV'' (2013, co-production with Lionsgate, StudioCanal and Tristar Pictures) *''You Bear Bananas'' (2013) *''Divine Fury'' (2013, co-production with Constantin Film and Screen Gems) *''I Walked with a Zombie'' (2013, co-production with Twisted Pictures) (Remake of I Walked with a Zombie) *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats: The Movie'' (2013) *''Richie Rich'' (2013) *''Brian the Robot'' (2013) *''The Saga Begins: Weird Al Movie'' (2013) *''The Children's Television Sausage Factory: The Movie'' (2013) *''The Singularity'' (2013) *''Lovebeat'' (2013) *''Glitch'' (2013) *''King Alien'' (2014) *''Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Bermuda Triangle'' (2014) *''On the Side'' (2014) *''Crime City'' (2014) *''3 Wicker'' (2014) *''The Last Secret'' (2014, co-production with Constantin Film and Screen Gems) *''Tumpiest Toes'' (2014) *''A History on Motion Pictures'' (2014) *''Yellow Woodpecker Ranch: The Animated Movie'' (2014) *''The Unchained Thing'' (2014) *''The Origin of Gio Compario'' (2014) *''Monica's BIGGEST Movie EVER!'' (2014) *''Monica Teen: Xtreme Chaos'' (2014) *''King Kong'' (2014) *''Bill's Epic Adventure'' (2014) *''Static Lady'' (2015) *''Aliens from Earth'' (2015) *''The Devil's Hand'' (2015, co-production with Constantin Film and Screen Gems) *''The Carson Legacy'' (2015) *''Star Wars: Bunny Wars'' (2015) *''Giant Lady Manners'' (2015) *''Flicker'' (2015) *''Dino Charge: A Power Rangers Movie'' (2015) *''Barely Lethal'' (2015) *''The Origin of Señor Sour'' (2015) *''Cool Runnings, Mon!'' (2015, remake of Cool Runnings) *''Last Lasy'' (2016) *''New Danger Island'' (2016) *''Snorks'' (2016) *''Glitch 2'' (2016) *''A Redneck Christmas'' (2016, co-production with Holiday Pictures, Pure Flix Entertainment, and Kendrick Brothers Productions) *''SCP'' (2016) *''Cats: A Story of a Feline Tribe'' (2017, remake of Cats) *''Sailor Moon'' (2017) *''Sylvan: Part IV'' (2017) Upcoming films *''Mysticons: The Movie'' (2018) Category:RKO Pictures Category:Film lists